Team Crafted Livestream Pt2
by Kirstenje
Summary: Just a continuation of part 1! Characters: Sky/Adam (Skydoesminecraft), Ty (Deadlox), Jason (TrueMU), Ian (SSundee), Mitch (BajanCanadian), Jerome (JeromeASF/ASFJerome/Fluffy)


Jerome: Wait, Mitch are you serious?

Mitch: *Laughs* Course not G

Jerome: Thank God!

Mitch: You didn't actually think I was… In love with you, right?

Jerome: No! Course not man, I have a girlfriend and you have freakin' Jennifer Laurence for the love of God!

Mitch: Ha ha of course you would make that reference!

Sky: *Jumps in front of camera hugging Ty* HASHTAG SKYLOX FOR THE WIN!

Ty: Let me go Adam!

Sky: Why do you not love me Ty *Fake crying*

Ty: No it's just you're pushing on my freakin' bladder bro!

Sky: Oh sorry man *Let's Ty go*

Ty: Thanks dude!

Mitch: Wait, Ty it's only been like one hour you already have to-?

Ty: No, no I just don't want to make myself kinda have to

Mitch: Oh, ok

Jerome: Meh I should be good for like 3 more hours ish maybe before, I have had a lot of coffee

Mitch: Dang it Jerome don't leave me baby!

Jerome: *Practically dying of laughter* Dude you realise it only takes like two minutes right?

Mitch: Huh?

Jerome: Mitch, how much of the skittles vodka did you drink?

Mitch: Like, a whole bottle, Adam's had a whole one too!

Sky: That's true *leg shaking*

Ian: You ok Adam?

Sky: Huh? Yeah it's just my ADHD

Ian: Oh alright

Ty: Let's play I have never, Mitch got any drink left?

Jerome: Are we trying to get drunk, or are we trying to entertain the fans?

Mitch: Both! *slurring his words*

Ian: My God Mitch, go home you're drunk

Mitch: I a-am home! *Picking up 6 beers* Here *Hands them out*

Jason: I-I'm g-gonna sit out of this g-g-game

Sky: You ok Jason?

Jason: I-I'll be right b-b-back *Runs out of room*

Sky: Oh, never mind

Ty: Huh… Ian damn it why a two litre bottle?!

Ian: I forgot… Sorry

Ty: It's alright Ian

Sky: Dear God I feel like shit!

Mitch: Y-Yeah h-h-hey Jerome pass the t-t-trash can over dude

Jerome: Dear God Mitch no, just go to the damn bathroom!

Mitch: Fine! *Gets up* Oh God *Throws up*

Sky: Oh shit!

Jerome: *sigh* I'll get a new shirt and clean the floor *Facepalm* my God Mitch!

Mitch: Oh God my stomach

Ty: Bet you regret all that skittles vodka now, huh Mitch?

Mitch: Yup, someone pass the trash can over! Now!

Ty: Shit! Here take it! *Shoves it in his face*

Mitch: *Throws up*

Jerome: Dear God Mitch! Are you ok man?

Mitch: *Shakes head*

Jerome: Can't stand up anymore?

Mitch: *Shakes head*

Jerome: Ty grab his left arm I'll get the right

Ty: Ok dude *Picks up his arm* Come on Mitch!

Mitch: *Throws up on floor*

Jerome: Dear God Mitch can you stop!

Mitch: *Shakes head*

Ty: Adam can you grab his waist?

Sky: Yeah *Picks up Mitch*

Jerome: Here's the trash can *shoves it at Mitch*

Mitch: T-t-thanks

Jerome: Adam take him to the bathroom I'll go get the cleaning stuff

Sky: Ok dude

Jerome: *leaves room*

Jason: Oh hey Jerome

Jerome: Hey dude!

Jason: What's up?

Jerome: Oh Mitch is throwing up EVERYWHERE!

Jason: Oh damn! I'll go make sure he's ok

Jerome: Ok bye dude!

Jason: K bye! *Walks through*

Ian: Oh hey Jason! What was all that about?

Jason: Two litres of pop, not good for the weak bladdered kind!

Ian: Oh sorry man

Jason: Nah it's ok, how's Mitch? Heard he was throwing up everywhere

Ian: Well considering there's puke on the floor and Mitch is in the bathroom crying, not too good!

Jason: Damn was it the skittles vodka?

Ian: *shrugs* Maybe

Sky: Come on Mitch! Get up!

Mitch: No! If I get up I'll just throw up and it's super painful!

Sky: But you need to change your shirt!

Mitch: Fine I'll get up…

Sky: Right, IAN!

Ian: WHAT?!

Sky: COME HERE!

Ian: COMING! Brb Jason *Walks through*

Sky: Right hold his waist while I get his shirt off since he literally can't move

Ian: Ok *Holds waist*

Mitch: Dear god Ian, don't push on my stomach like that!

Ian: Sorry *Loosens grip*

Mitch: Thanks

Ian: No problem dude

Sky: *Takes off shirt* Dear God that's gross!

Ian: You think? That's stomach acid mixed with skittles vodka and whatever else he had today!

Sky: That's true, very true

Mitch: I suggest you hurry up 'cause I feel sick

Ian: *Shoves Mitch's face in the toilet* There

Mitch: *Throws up* Oh God the pain! *Falls forward and bashes head*

Sky: Ouch! He's gonna feel that in the morning

Ian: Sorry Mitch!

Mitch: It's fine, that was nothing compared to the pain of throwing up my insides

Ian: That's very true

Mitch: I'm good now, hopefully!

Ian: Right *Pulls Mitch up* *Holds by waist*

Sky: I'll get his shirt on *Puts on*

Mitch: Oh God *Throws self towards toilet* *Throws up*

Ian: You ok man?

Mitch: *Shakes head*

Jason: *Walks through* you ok Mit- Never mind

Mitch: *starts choking* H-h-help *between coughs*

Sky: Jason you know what to do right?

Jason: Yup *Grabs Mitch by the chest* don't worry Mitch I know what I'm doing

Mitch: *Nods*

Jason: *Starts pushing on Mitch's chest*

Mitch: *Stops coughing* Wow thanks Jason!

Jason: No problem dude

Sky: We should probably get back through

Rest: Yeah, yeah we should *Walks through behind Adam*

Adam: Hey Ty, you ok?

Ty: Yeah I'm fine, shall we play 'I have never' with water or something?

Mitch: I call two litre bottle of pop EACH! And we won't stop 'till it's all done!

Sky: God damn are you trying to kill our bladders?

Mitch: Yes, I just want to see how long you guys can last

Jerome: Well, I'm glad I cleaned the floor, but why do _I _have to sit on the wet spot?

Mitch: Because… Uh, I don't know

Ty: How many pop bottles did we bring?

Mitch: 15 I think

Jerome: Yeah 15

Ty: God damn that's a hell of a lot of pop

Sky: Yup!

Jason: I am so going to wet myself by the end of this stream

Sky: Nah you'll be fine don't worry dude

Jason: But I've already taken my only break!

Sky: I'll make exceptions I mean ask Fluffy!

Jerome: Yeah buddy he gave me what? 5 breaks when we were supposed to have none so yeah

Mitch: Don't even remind me of that stream, dear god that was embarrassing

Jerome: Huh? Oh yeah right

Jason: What?

Jerome: I'll tell you later if it's ok with Mitch?

Mitch: I suppose so…

Jason: Thanks Mitch

Mitch: Hey Jason?

Jason: Yeah

Mitch: Here *hands a box*

Jason: Huh?

Mitch: Open it!

Jason: Why?

Mitch: It's a present

Jason: Ok… *Opens* Oh my God… i-i-it's a new webcam *smiles like a small child* Thank you, thank you, thank you! *Jumping around*

Mitch: No problem dude, you saved my life like 10 minutes ago!

*~To be continued~*


End file.
